1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and more particularly to an installation structure of the insulative body and the spacer.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203481412, issued on Mar. 12, 2014, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative body, a number of terminals received in the insulative body, a cable electrically connected to the corresponding terminals, a spacer assembled to the back end of the insulative body, and an insulative housing molded to enclose the insulative body and the spacer. The back end of the insulative body is designed to have a ladder shape. However, an interference will be present between the spacer and the insulative body during mounting the spacer to the insulative body, resulting in inconvenience of the installation.
An improved connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.